Winx club: house party at winx clubhouse
by ShunAndromeda22
Summary: this is the first time Saints trying visiting of Winx club remember the Trix my version is on winx side
1. Saints join the party

#chapter1#

Tecna: hey... girls why don't we doing magical spells for shoo off ghost this place definitely ghostly!

Stella: no problem

Bloom: you should doing something

Aisha: yeah I agree with you let's begin

Bloom: Winx! transform! magic winx, Enchantix! 

(they transformed)

Flora: well my... duty is... hmm... bringing plants back to life

Musa: that was great Flora

Stella: ocean of light!

Aisha: make a wish! spread the fairydust!

(her fairy dust activated and ghost disappear)

Bloom: dragon energy!!

Aisha: well just like usual... the room is clean

Tecna: electric storm!

Musa: hey that was quite clean now let's greet saints magically

Bloom: good idea Musa

(and they wait for another 5 minutes then the door bell heard)

Musa: hello this is winx club house little mansion

Hyoga: hello Umm... Musa...

Bloom: silly he know your name

Musa: yeah I'm fairy of music how can they forgot about Winx eh?

Ikki: gosh this mansion is... awesome

Seiya: if you told so

Tecna: seems we had magical guesses

Jabu: oh yes Teena we feel honored..

Stella: that was really awesome if some guess coming here

Shiryu: wait that was great uh... bloom are you fairy too?

Bloom: yes I'm fairy of dragon flame

Shiryu: wait dragon?? hey we are also same origin power but your element is fire but different I'm totally posses draco star constellation and a little bit element of thunder

Seiya: yeah I think we feel we are knowing each other

Bloom: yes so we are know you are knight of zodiac then that was not great if we playing truth or dare

Shun: sounds like good idea for me

Seiya: yeah Bloom let's do it


	2. the Trix join the party

#chapter2#

Aisha: hey there Trix it's been long time

Darcy: ah that was fine we just do it right at kindness

Shun: Trix?

Icy: well that was quite too crowded

Darcy: that was right

Stormy: yeah we quit to making mess on winx

Icy: yeah.

Hyoga: hey Trix!

Darcy: Huh?

Hyoga: let's join us watch TV

Icy: sounds good idea let's go

Darcy: okay then

Tecna: hey Trix! this is awesome

Musa: hey Jabu

Jabu: what is it Musa

Musa: yeah that was great

Jabu: you told so?? hmm yeah

Darcy: that was rather surprising

Aisha: yeps I know if we just doing the house party right in time

Stormy: awesome

Seiya: so you quit acted like evil?

Icy: yes

Hyoga: that was great

Darcy: yeah Hyoga even you just playing game with us we don't harm you

Ikki: awesome!

Shun: just a little bit fun

Flora: and smell of flowers

Seiya: a little bit of gaming too

Tecna: that was right dude

Darcy: hey I know it

Shiryu: yeah the usual hahah

Bloom: yeps now let's have fun


	3. Diaspro join the party

#chapter3#

Diaspro: hello guys

Seiya: diaspro!

Hyoga: hey there Diaspro

Bloom: hello there

Diaspro: nice to see you all

Darcy: come here and watch TV with us!

Icy: come on Diaspro

Diaspro: okay I liked that

Seiya: that was great fairy guesses

Shiryu: yeah

Bloom: some magical stuffs

Shun: yeah we feeling lucky

Diaspro: awesome both awkward

Trix: hahahahah

Seiya: damn this is both ones funny or serious eh??

Darcy: she does feel it

Hyoga: LOLOLOL

Winx (except Tecna): wow...

Tecna: yeah just a little bit joke today

Shiryu: gotcha

Hyoga: you does see it

Aisha: yeah Diaspro how about your friends?

Diaspro: they arrived soon

Seiya: awesome

Hyoga: yes we love house party especially with Diaspro

Diaspro: yes!!

Trix: (looked happy)

Icy: just straight at it

Seiya: Umm that was great

Hyoga: heheh

Aisha: yeah I posseses morpix power bith water element

Hyoga: I'm posseses ice and snow powers

Aisha: gosh you looked like Icy

Icy: that was true

Shiryu: a little bit joke

Flora: and we bring good accent on them

Shun: that was great

Musa: this is great being love music

Jabu: yeah

Stella: okay next guess is a few gold saints

Seiya: we await for them


	4. 3 gold saints join the party

#chapter4#

Aisha: hello Camus, Aioria, Aiolos!

Aiolos: hi Aisha!

(3 minutes later...)

Seiya: gosh Aiolos

Hyoga: hey there Camus

Aiolos: hello fairies saints

Darcy: hello Aioria

Aioria: that was great

Hyoga: yes that was rather awesome

Icy: you told so

Aiolos: yeah seems we had good time being together

Diaspro: yes

Tecna: nice planning guesses Stella!

Stella: yes that was true

Bloom: heheh

Ikki: yeah that was too good

Diaspro: yeps that was great

Musa: anyone want to served some tea?

Darcy: yes but... we had a people mentioning coffee

Aiolos: yes that was me

Seiya: yeps hehehe

Shiryu: that was even too great

Diaspro: yeah I know

Tecna: well then some relationships never turned off

Seiya: yeah you told so

Shun: looks like we already received some groups then what next

Stella: the last guess is Athena Saori and Pandora

Seiya: that was great

Darcy: we need to await them

Shiryu: yeah she is great

Flora: yeps that list is completed and we starts this party

Icy: yeah we await for it

Hyoga: yes that was too fun

Shiryu: rather you brings some plants Flora

Flora: no problem Shiryu

Diaspro: that was really awesome we need this party every month

Tecna: we needs spending time together

Seiya: yes I agree with you Tecna

Musa: I know it

Shiryu: heheh I got it

Stella: and we await for them


	5. the glitter party (Saori and Pandora)

#chapter5#

Aisha: hello pandora

Pandora: hello winx, Trix, everyone

(3 minutes later)

Saori: that was great magical house party now filled with fairytale

Stella: we are having to spread glitters how about I spread glitters?

Darcy: as you wish Stella

Ikki: good idea

Seiya: I can't wait for this

Shiryu: hmm?

(Stella, activated her fairydust and creates glitters and making everyone's cloth is glittering even Saints too)

Stella: glitters is applied!

Aiolos: awesome

Hyoga: magical

Seiya: yeah sparkling oh gosh...

Shiryu: yeah at least I had my armor glittering

Bloom: thanks Stella

Icy: yes that was awesome

Pandora: all that glitters!

Trix: hahahahahah

Flora: owww

Shiryu: the true history

Tecna: I know it

Ikki: yeah you made it great Stella

Stella: that was okay

Bloom: that was really awesome now we can feeling magic is in yours

Seiya: and also blend in with our cosmo too

Hyoga: yeah that was right

Stormy: I also like it

Icy: eww okay that was really crowded

Saori: you did make my armor glittering

Bloom: yes

Pandora: yeah I feel it too

Aiolos: yes that was great sparkling is one that saints had

Aioria: yeps

Tecna: yes I know

Flora: fresh plants for us and fresh air for us too

Ikki: yeah

Hyoga: good smell

Aiolos: yes we know it

Seiya: hey Stella are you checking guesses that already come

Stella: all is done

Bloom: yeah we surely want this party every month


End file.
